Guardian Angels
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Each year, one fallen tribute is selected to become a guardian angel. This year's angel shocked all the fallen tributes of the 74th games. Who is it and what will the deal with their regular life as they become the newest guardian angel? Follow what the guardian angel has to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I cancelled and deleted my last story because it wasn't being read so now this is my forth story. I hope you enjoy it as much as my other stories, well, not my cancelled one that wasn't liked. This story is another idea I touched in a different story. I touched it so I could turn in into this story. I am going to shut my face and let you start reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 1 - The Test

Clove POV

Everyone was to meet at the main center to take some sort of test. It was to see which of our group was going to be a guardian angel. I really hope this isn't a physical test. I am not in the mood for a physical test. My wrist recently became really sore because my cast has been off and I tried knife throwing with my left hand to test my wrist. Bad idea. I had Desiree grab my right hand and sot of pull me. I stopped walking and I guess Desiree didn't want me to stop. We walked into the building and saw desks like at school. Everyone sat down at a desk. Desiree sat in the desk across from mine. I was in the middle row and Desiree was in the left row. Glimmer sat in the right row and smiled at me. Suddenly, someone who looked like a guardian angel walked into the room.

"Hello, I am the head guardian angels. My name is Stefania. Only one of you will become a guardian angel. This will be the person with the highest score on this test. With that, good luck everyone. Do your best and hope you become the guardian angel of your crew."

"I kind of want to throw the test," I whispered to Desiree.

"No talking!" Stefania barked as she handed the tests out.

Desiree did sign language to say 'Don't throw the whole test' to me. I rolled my eyes as Stefania told us to start.

I was going to throw the test.

...

Everyone was the the coffee shop. The shop recently put a dart board in so Cato, Desiree, Marvel and I were playing. I was winning. Surprisingly, darts are too different from knifes. Marvel was just about to throw but he missed our board entirely. That was because Stefania and two other angels came in to make an announcement.

"We have the results!" Stephania yelled.

Cato, Marvel, Desiree and I all sat the the table nearest us. Stefania had one of the other angels hand her a white clipboard.

"Alright, your group's guardian angel is-" Stephania was cut off by Glimmer.

"Me of course. It should of been suspected," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Not you stupid! You actually did terrible on the test. This groups guardian angel is someone very unexpected." This started a guessing game between her and Glimmer.

"Cato?"

"No."

"Marvel?"

"No."

"Thresh?"

"No."

"Jo-"

"Glimmer if you don't shut up, I will make you. If isn't a guy who did the best on the test."

"Oh! Rue is the guardian angel. Isn't she?"

"Stop guessing Glimmer and let me just say who the guardian angel is!"

Glimmer pouted and crossed her arms. Cecelia and Raquel gave her hugs to stop her pouting. Stefania continued.

"This group's guardian angel was even a surprise to the council. We all thought it would be someone that wasn't her. But, to everyone's surprise, she is the guardian angel that the council has been waiting for. Your group's guardian angel is Clove!" Stefania announced.

It took a few moments for my brain to register what happened. I was the guardian angel? This made no sense. I threw the test! I wouldn't say that out loud but I did throw the test. I brushed my hair back behind my ear and Stephania called me up. I stood beside her. This was a shock. Out of no where, Stephania put her arm around my shoulders and lead me away.

I was now a member of the guardian angel council. That was nerve racking.

I looked at Stefania to ask her a question. "Stefania, how much will this effect my regular plans?"

"Well, once your done training, we try to work around schooling and if your group has big plans, we can try to put another angel in where we tried to put you. Sometimes if can really affect an angel, sometimes it doesn't," she explained.

"Am I going to have to buy a whole new white wardrobe, a halo, wings, white shoes-" I was cut off by one of the other guardian angel, not Stefania.

"Your wings and halo are given to you by the council and you don't really need to worry about those. And clothes and shoes don't matter. Those will be dealt with when the time comes."

"To clear up Zuri's vague answer, your wings and halo appear when needed and when your halo and wings show up, your clothes and shoes fade to white," Stefania explained. "Once your done with whatever you were doing and your back to relaxing with your friends, your wing and halo disappear and the color returns to your clothes and shoes."

I nodded and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"GAH. Guardian Angel Headquarters," Stephania explained.

"GAH? That sounds like something you say when you eat something disgusting," I scrunched up my nose.

"Would you believe that you aren't the first new angel to say that?" Zuri giggled.

"I would," I said.

"Ravine, could you go see if we are almost at the headquarters?" Stephania said lightly touching Ravine's arm.

Ravine closed her eyes. And nodded. "We are almost at headquarters."

"What the-"

"Guardian angels have telepathic abilities," Stephania explained.

This guardian angel thing will be interesting.

**Here is chapter one of my second forth story. I hope you really like this story so far. Just so you know, most of this story will be Clove's POV. Please review, favorite and follow my story and me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: With getting positive feedback, I decided to continue. I am so happy people are liking my story. Anyways, if anyone is wondering why I put Maysilee as one of the major characters, you'll understand in this chapter. Maysilee will be a huge part in this story. Hope you enjoy chapter two of Guardian Angels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 2 - Meeting The Donner for My Wings

Clove POV

Stefania led me into the lounge. She had an arm around me guiding me into the lounge for just guardian angels to hang out. Stefania has been looking for one person for a while. She looked at a girl and yelled at her.

"Maysilee Donner! Front and center," Stefania yelled.

A girl with long blonde hair turned to to us and got up and came to me. She smiled as she looked at Stefania.

"Maysilee, I'm assigning you to be Clove's mentor. You're basically a pro so I hope I can trust you," Stefania said pushing me towards Maysilee.

"Do you mind if Diamond and I work together? She and I are from the same year and we are best friends so we're always together anyways," Maysilee smiled.

"Go ahead," Stefania stated before leaving me to Maysilee.

Maysilee smiled, obviously trying to look friendly, before guiding me to a table where another blonde sat. The other blonde looked super confused.

"Maysilee, who is this?" the other blonde asked.

"Diamond, this is Clove. We are going to be her mentors," Maysilee explained.

"Okay, well I'm Diamond," Diamond said smiling.

"Sit down," Maysilee said to me as she sat down.

I sat down. I took a really good look at Maysilee and Diamond. I could of swore they were sisters if I didn't know better.

"So what year are you two from? Because you are from the same year, I'm assuming the 50th year," I smiled to Maysilee.

Diamond nodded before Maysilee asked me a question.

"So have you had a chance to pick out your wing and halo set?"

"No," I said cautiously.

"I think that's one of our jobs Mays," Diamond whispered scrunching up her face.

"Well then lets deal with that now," Maysilee said pushing back her chair.

I followed the girls. We walked into what appeared to be a vault/store full of wings. I looked around. There were wings for boys and girls of all age groups. From kids to overly-old people. I was guided to the teenage girls section. I looked in aw at the beautiful wings and halos.

...

After probably two hours of looking at wings , I narrowed it down to three sets. I finally picked a pair that were light and fluttery with a shiny white halo that, when the light hit it, shined silver. I didn't know if I took these wings and they were going to be surgically attached or what. We walked up to the worker. He registered my wings then pushed a button. Nothing happened. In my moment of confusion, I didn't realize Maysilee and Diamond carried me out of there. I looked at them questioningly.

"Maysilee, Diamond, what happened? I thought they were going to attach those wings but they didn't. What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, when Jerome hit that button, it was to assign those wings to you. Whenever you angel up, those wings with that halo will appear," Maysilee explained.

I nodded, not quite sure if I understood.

"When you angel up, it means you go from spirit to angel," Diamond explained like she read my mind about not understanding 'angel up.'

Well, now I'm a winged angel. No way that can go wrong.

"Training will start tomorrow," Maysilee started. "For now, go home and get some rest."

I started off walking before Maysilee told me I could just use my wings to fly home. Not my best effort and I really need to practice flying. I landed on my porch. I saw my door slightly open. I got nervous because I locked it before I left for the coffee shop. I cautiously walked in, ready to attack whoever thought it was okay to sneak into my home while I was out. I grabbed my secret knife I had hidden by my entry. Hey, you never know when it might come in handy. I snuck into my living room and turned the light on. All my friend jumped up and yelled surprise. Being me, my natural instinct was to throw the knife. I threw it and if Raquel hadn't ducked at the moment she did, she would have a knife in her forehead. She looked at the knife before looking at me in shock.

"In my defense, you all know it's dangerous to surprise me," I said holding my hands up.

Glimmer came around my couch and hugged me. "We wanted to celebrate you getting the guardian angel spot." I could just tell she was grinding her teeth in frustration.

Desiree came and gave me a sincere congratulatory hug. She is my best friend after all.

"So, first day, anything exciting happen?" Cato asked me leaning over a chair.

"Well," I said.

I cut myself off. Why tell them when I could show them.

"Stand back," I said before I showed everyone my wings and halo.

I decided it was the perfect time to angel up. Glimmer looked shocked and she was almost green with envy. I found it humoring. Desiree smiled because she is my best friend and I could tell she really likes my wings. Cato was staring. I read 'Love' all over this face.

I could tell everyone was happy for me and they were all happy I was happy.

And I was truly happy I was the angel. It was more than I could wish for. I was happy. I was something I had never been. This was a once-in-a-deathtime opportunity.

This was more than I could ever ask for.

**There is chapter two. I hope everyone liked it. Please review, favorite and follow. You don't need an account to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: No new reviews. I'm going to go cry. Anyways, I will delay writing if I want to so I decided to leave this up to you. If the number of reviews can't keep up with chapters until chapter 10, this will only be a 10 chapter book. I will have more challenge starting at chapter 11. Anyways, Clove has her wings and she met Maysilee. I don't feel like writing training so this chapter will sort of be Clove, Maysilee, and Diamond's friendship. Here is chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: *Weep* I don't own the hunger games. **

Chapter 3 - Shun

Clove POV

I was hanging at Desiree's when my phone was buzzing. I checked to see who it was. Maysilee.

"Hey Mays, what's up?"

"Diamond and I are having a sleepover at my place. Want to come?"

"Can I bring my friend Desiree? She and I where planning to hang out this night and have a sleepover?"

"I guess so. Be at my place at seven."

"We'll be there. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up. I dragged Desiree upstairs to help her pack. I wanted her to make the best impression on my guardian angel best friends. I picked some simple ivory and black giraffe print pajama pants with an ivory satin ribbon used to tie the waist tighter and a plain white tee. For tomorrow, I picked her favorite skinny jeans and a black tee with a design of fire that was shaped like a dove done in rhinestones on the front. I made her wear her neon skate shoes. We went to my place to get my stuff ready. I made a list of stuff I wanted and Desiree said she would pack my stuff if I made food. I made pizza chicken and hash brown casserole. Desiree came downstairs with my stuff. We ate then threw our stuff in my car and drove to Maysilee's. We went in and I noticed Maysilee and Diamond glaring at Desiree. Desiree grabbed my hand from behind my back nervously. I don't blame her.

Even I felt uncomfortable.

Desiree grabbed my bag and carried it into Maysilee's room. Maysilee tapped a spot on the couch and I came and sat down.

"Clove, can we be honest with you?" Diamond asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"We hate Desiree," Maysilee stated firmly.

"She isn't a guardian angel. It may seem mean, but while your an angel, you need to keep your guardian angel friends close and you should stop hanging out with non-guardian friends," Diamond added. "Non-guardian angels are dangerous until you are a seasoned pro. That's why Maysilee and I are always together. We don't have any friends on this street because we are the only guardian angels. During the day, we are at the angel lounge so we are with all our guardian angel friends, but during the night we are together because we are each other's only friends on our street."

"Sorry, but you need to cut Desiree out of your life. She can't be your friend," Maysilee added.

My jaw dropped. Did Maysilee and Diamond just say I can't be friends with Desiree? Does that mean I also can't be friends with Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Will, Cecelia, Raquel and everyone else? I'm _dating_ Cato for crying out loud! I about to scream. Desiree comes downstairs and gives me a weird look.

"What wrong with your face Clove?" Desiree joked.

I walked up to Desiree and pretend to choke hold Desiree like the way Cato held Will when he snapped Will's neck. Desiree had grabbed my arm and twisted my arm over my head. We have done this multiple times, each of us have been on both sides. Maysilee looked scared and Diamond looked like she was about to pass out. Desiree and I pulled apart. We all went and put our pajamas on and then headed back to the living sat down. Maysilee put on a horror movie and brought out tubs of ice cream and spoons. This was a great movie but I could barely focus.

Maysilee and Diamond don't want me to be friends with Desiree anymore.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and go into a different room.

"Hey."

"Hey Clover, it's Cato. Everyone's wondering where you and Desiree disappeared to. Want to explain?"

"Nope. Quick question. Hypothetically, what would you do if we couldn't date because of guardian angel policy?"

"Are you trying to tell me we can't date because of some stupid policy?"

"I was saying it hypothetically."

"Okay then. I guess I would try to find a non-guardian angel girl to give my love to."

I was disgusted Cato said that? He wouldn't fight for me? He wouldn't try to put in an appeal? He would be okay if we couldn't date because of a guardian angel policy. I hung up and went and sat back down. The movie ended and we decided to play truth or dare. We sat on the floor on some huge white fluffy blankets. Maysilee started.

"Diamond, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, if you would of won the hunger games and you were forced to be married to a victor's son, who would of you chose?"

"Gloss."

"Wasn't Gloss Glimmer's fully grown adult mentor?" Desiree asked me.

"He was only a few years younger than me when I went into the games!" Diamond yelled at her.

"Diamond, why don't we continue on in the game?" Maysilee suggested.

"Fine, Desiree, truth or DARE?"

"Well, I'm guessing you want me to pick truth so I'll pick dare."

Desiree was poking the bear with a stick.

"I dare you to call your boyfriend's best friend and say that you love him and then hang up!" Diamond barked.

"Who's Thresh's best friend?" Desiree whispered to me.

I shrugged. "I don't think he has one. Just call Thresh."

"What are you two whispering about?" Maysilee asked.

"We were trying to figure out who my boyfriend's best friend is."

Desiree called Thresh. "Hey. I love you," she said and then hung up. "Maysilee, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I dare you to go stand on your porch and to the first person that walks by, yell 'Hey sexy, looking fine' and then come in."

Maysilee got up and went on her porch. We watched as some guy walked by and she yelled at him. He looked scared and confused as Maysilee snapped her ponytail back and came in. She had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. She went and answered it. It was the boy she just yelled at. She slammed the door in his face then came and sat down. She looked at me.

"Clovely, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I took a deep breath."

"Perfect. I dare you to follow the angel policy and quit being Desiree's friend."

Desiree looked shocked and appalled. She looked at me. Her face turned as fiery as her hair.

"Did you know we couldn't be friends? I bet the whole reason you invited me here was to make fun of me. It was, wasn't it?" I could hear her choking back tears.

She got up, went and grabbed her stuff, called someone for a ride, and left. I sat there. I was about to cry. I ran and grabbed my stuff. I pushed past Maysilee and Diamond and went to my car. I drove to my house and threw myself on my couch face down and burst into tears. I can't shun my friends. The guardian angels can't make me. Can they?

I really wish being an angel wasn't so complicated.

**There is chapter three. I almost made myself cry with the emotions at the end with Clove and Desiree's friendship. You also got a taste of angel policies. Hard on the angels, huh? Please review, favorite and follow my story. You don't need and account to review but you do need an account to favorite and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey. First of all, I'm impressed with you guys. Four new reviews. I smiled like an idiot for probably five minutes. Anyways, this will be my first chapter that isn't from Clove's POV. I sort of just random selected someone who wasn't Clove or Desiree. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't know the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 4 - Pain for Clove

Marvel POV

*Everyone except Clove is at Marvel's for a BBQ*

I flipped another burger on the grill. I looked around to see everyone who showed up. I didn't see Clove anywhere. I was confused.

"Anyone seen or know where Clove is?" I yelled out.

"Clove, Clove, Clove. She'll all you ever talk about! You do know Cecelia is your girlfriend, not Clove, right?" Desiree snapped from the hammock.

I was taken back. "Either someone's in a bad mood or she and Clove are in a fight."

I turned back to the grill. I was turned around and found myself staring into Desiree's green eyes. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my to a few inches from her nose.

"You have no idea what is going on," Desiree whispered before dropping my shirt collar and going back to the hammock.

I took the final burgers off the grill and turned it off. I whirled and faced Desiree. Either we all were going to get answers or I was going to be crushed by a ginger.

"Alright ginger. Spill your guts like a pumpkin on Halloween," I dared from across the yard.

Desiree's eyes shot up. I saw pure rage on her face. I backed up straight to the grill until I couldn't move back any farther. Desiree walked up to me and stared into my eyes. I saw attack in her eyes. She whipped around to face everyone. All eyes were on Desiree. She knew something we all should know.

"There is some sort of angel policy saying, once you are an angel-in-training, you can't be all buddy-buddy with your friends. You should only be friends with guardian angels. That means Clove is being torn from us. She can't truly be our friend until she is a seasoned pro guardian angel. That means all friendships, all relationships, all everything we had with Clove is over for possibly forever. She'll be too focused on training to hang out, go for coffee, have slumber parties, compete in sports, train, go sho-" Desiree's rant was cut short by me covering her mouth with my hand.

"So no friendships with us?" Glimmer asked.

"No dating us?" Will asked. "Too bad I wanted to-"

"Wait. Clove can't date a non-guardian angel? So her hypo-whatever question wasn't hypo-whatever. Our relationship has to end!" Cato yelled running from my yard in the direction of Clove's house.

"Hypothetical," Cecelia said like Cato could hear her.

"So wait, Cato and Clove are dating? No wonder Cato keeps saying no when I ask him out!" Glimmer giggled.

"That's not the only reason Sweet Heart," I joked.

Everyone was laughing when Cato came back. He sat in his lawn chair.

"Clove's not home and I can't get a hold of her," Cato whined.

"Now what do we do?" Raquel asked as she twirled a lock of her dark hair around her finger.

"First this. Cato, where you and Clove secretly in a relationship?" Thresh started.

"Maybe," Cato said like a little kid.

I hindsight, Cato really is just a big little kid. So am I but I'm considered more naive. It's true. We both are just big little kids!

"Anyways, so we aren't supposed to be Clove's friends. What is the guardian angel council going to do if we still are? Prevent us from getting close to Clove?" I asked snarky rolling my neck around trying to look like a over-dramatic -smart-aleck diva.

"That is exactly true," I voice rang over my back yard.

Out of nowhere, two blonde with long hair appeared on my porch.

"Maysilee and Diamond. How nice to see you two again. Not!" Desire said like a jerk.

One of the girls came down on the porch and got all up in Desiree's face. She backed up to the other girl. I noticed the second blonde, the one who didn't get up in Desiree's face, was holding a plain white box. Man, I need to learn which of these girls is Maysilee and which one is Diamond. Anyways, the first blonde pulled some sort of necklace out of the box. I realized the box must be full of similar necklaces.

"Part of guardian angel policy is we need to make sure anyone and everyone who can mess up the new guardian-angel-in-training's training is kept as far away from the new guardian-angel-in-training as possible. We have tried many method but only one has worked well. So long story short, wear these necklaces 24/7 and everything will be peachy keen."

The girls handed out necklaces. They were obviously specified to a certain person because of their different sizes. I noticed boys had blue on their necklaces while girls had pink. Everyone, included bad-attitude Desiree, put on their necklaces. Suddenly, Desiree started arguing.

"What if I din't want to wear your stupid necklace?" Desiree asked as she reached for her necklace.

She touched the necklace but quickly pulled her hand away. She was massaging her hand like it hurt. The first blonde smiled.

"Don't try to take the necklaces off or even touch them. They will shock you. And if you come within the too-close margin with Clove, you will also be shocked," the first blonde explained before both blondes disappeared into thin air leaving all of us with our necklaces.

"I don't know what to make of this. Does anyone?" Will asked.

"This mean they really don't want us near Clove. Even once these necklaces are of, we'll be so used to not being around Clove, we're not going to be Clove's friends," I said falling to the ground running my eyes with the butt of my hands.

"What do we do?" Glimmer asked just about to touch her necklace before coming to her senses.

"We try to cope. Maybe we can still text and call Clove," Cato suggested.

Our problems with Clove being an angel just escalated quickly.

**And chapter four is complete. Right now, you guys are ahead of me in our reviews to chapters ratio. Let's see if we can keep it this. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I wanted to offer something to my reviewers. If you want to suggest a chapter idea and I like it, I will turn it into a chapter and dedicate it to you. For example this chapter was suggested to me and I am dedicating it to the suggester. I really hope the person who suggested it loves it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cloveyshannonigans. Thank you for the awesome idea.**

Chapter 5 - Revenge Clove Style

Cato POV

I needed my coffee. I went to the shop at the end of the street. I had just ordered my coffee went I felt a zap on my neck. It was kind of painful. I looked around but I didn't see Clove anywhere. Maybe it was just a small glitch. I didn't see anyone else acting like they were being zapped. I'm just assuming my necklace was glitching. I probably should go talk to the angel council. I'll do it later. It was only an early morning and I had plenty of plans. My phone started buzzing. It was Glimmer.

'Up for going to pizza for lunch with Marvel and me?'

'When and where?' I texted back.

'1ish and Pizza Joey's'

'I'll be there'

I started walking home and my necklace shocked me again. I still don't see Clove so I really feel scared. I never feel scared. I went to my place. It was about noon. I decided to practice sword fighting. I grabbed my favorite sword and got ready to swing when my necklace shocked me again. I looked at the window. I could of swore I saw someone run away from the window. I dropped the sword. I didn't even put it on the hanger. I dashed upstairs and dashed to my door. I was on my porch as I saw someone hopping over my fence. Was it Clove? I couldn't tell. The girl's hair was very light brown. Clove's hair is raven. I looked at my phone. 1:14. Wow, time flies when you are being shocked by a mystery person. I drove to Pizza Joey's and found Marvel and Glimmer sitting together looking at menus. I went and sat at the table. The people looked at me. Oh crap, this wasn't Marvel and Glimmer's table. This was a stranger's table. I heard laughing I saw Glimmer and Marvel sitting at a different table. I went and sat with them as a waitress sat down a pizza and three plates. I decided to ask them a question before I had any pizza.

"Guys, has you necklace been gli-" I was cut off my necklace shocking me. "Glitching out?"

"What are you talking about?" Glimmer asked.

"My necklace has been shocking me all day but I haven't seen or been near Clove all day. My necklace just shocked me," I stated.

"I haven't had any glitches but my necklace just shocked me and that is the reason," Marvel said pointing across the restaurant.

I turned and saw Clove and a bunch of other guardian angels come into the restaurant and go into a section reserved for guardian angels. I realized this shock had a reason but all the other shocks had no reason. I sort of felt weirded out. I saw Glimmer waving to someone. I turned around and saw Cecelia and Raquel come in. They came to our table but didn't sit down.

"Hey guys. We know Glimmer will want us to sit down but we are actually are here to meet people. Sorry but we got to go," they said in union before walking away.

"That was creepy," Marvel and I said in union before looking at each and looking scared. "So was that. And that. And that. Shut up! Stop saying what I'm saying dude. Stop. Shut up. SHUT UP!" We couldn't stop talking in union.

After lunch, I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the guardian angel council office. I was talking to the worker.

"Okay, my friends and I have to wear these necklace to prevent us from interfering with an angel's training and all day mine has been glitching out and shocking me," my necklace shocked me again. "Like that!"

"Clove just walked in," the worker said pointing at a group of angels that just walked in.

I saw Clove in the group. She wove at me as she and the angels walked into some sort of lounge. I felt steamed. I turned back to the worker and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Listen here buddy. I want to know why my necklace keeps shocking me," I demanded.

"No necklace has ever glitched out before. If you did or said anything to Clove to make her mad, she probably is just being sneaky and shocking you," the worker said.

I couldn't believe it. I should of seen that coming. Clove got her revenge. The worker told me to take my necklace off and go into a little conference room. I started to explain that I would get shocked if I took my necklace off but the worker told me he deactivated my necklace so i could take it off. I took my necklace off and handed it to the worker then walked into the conference room. I sat on a couch and Clove entered the room with a huge smirk pasted on her face. She sat beside me and hugged me.

"Why were you shocking me all day?" I asked into her hair.

She pulled away and just looked at me. She smiled. "Revenge Clove style. You never tell a girl you would be fine with it if you were forced to break up."

"Sorry Clover," I said hugging her again.

I need to think about what I say before I say it.

**Well here is chapter five. I hoped everyone liked it. I really hope you, Clovelyshannonigans, liked it. Please review favorite and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is sort of a continue on of last chapter. This wasn't suggested to me by anyone except myself. I hope everyone likes this. I came up with this at about midnight last night. I would of wrote it last night but I could barely keep my eyes open. And my laptop was on the verge of dying. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 6 - Deactivation

Clove POV

Being the only person in the lounge has it's advantages. The boys aren't hogging the dart board for one reason. I grabbed a bottle of water and the darts. I hit the board I was playing really well until some stupid person came and rested their chin on my shoulder. I was about to punch them when I decided to drop my shoulder. The person stumbled and I grabbed their arm. I put their wrist in between their shoulder blades to put them in my favorite submission pose. I recognized the boy as Hutch. The boy who was the guardian angel from last year. I always thought he looked somewhat like Will. Not like, same color hair, same color eyes, same blah, blah, blah. It was like someone stuffed Will into a copy machine and hit copy. I assume they are brothers, not twins, because Hutch was obviously 17 when he went into the games. He would be eighteen now. This wouldn't be the first time I dated an eighteen year old, but it would be weird because I dated his fifteen year old brother.

"What do you want Hutch?" I asked keeping Hutch in the submission pose.

"I do that to all the pretty guardian angels," Hutch whined.

"Flattery will get you no where. What do you honestly want?" I barked moving Hutch's arm farther up on his back.

"A date," he struggled to say with the pain in his arm.

"The only way I could ever even consider that is if-"

"I can tell you how to deactivate your friends' necklaces so they can take them off. Just tell your friends to hold a magnet over the lock. It will deactivate the lock so they can take off the necklace and get rid of it. All my friends did that," Hutch said.

I released Hutch arm. "If that works, I will go on a date with you." I walked away to call Cato.

"Sup Clovely? You going to warn me you are going to keep secretly shocking me?"

"Nope, but I know how you can take those necklaces off without getting an electrical shock. Just get everyone to get together, get a magnet, hold the magnet over the lock and you can undo it. Get rid of the necklaces once they are off. Got it stupid or do I need to call Desiree and tell her the instructions?"

"I'll remember. How do you know this?"

"Some other angel. We're still broken up, right?"

"Ya, why?"

"The guy that helped me made me promise to go on a date with him if he told me how to take your necklaces off."

I heard something that sounded like Cato hitting his head on the wall. I hung up. Just in case, I texted Desiree the instructions. I told her to text me once everyone's necklaces were off. She agreed. Hutch came and lifted me off the ground bridal style. I held one finger up.

"Wait until my friend texts me. If she tells me it worked, our date will proceed.

...

"How are you so good at darts?" Hutch demanded.

"Darts and knifes are similar to throw," I smiled as my phone buzzed.

It was over excited Desiree telling me that the magnet thing worked. I was and wasn't happy. I was happy I could hang out with my friend but I was so upset because I agreed to date Hutch if that worked. I told Hutch it worked and he said he wants to meet the people who he helped. I took a deep breath but we went to Cato's. We went around back. Hutch rested his arm on my shoulders. We walked back there and I got everyone's attention. Everyone was excited but Will pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Hutch?" he asked.

"Shorty?" Hutch asked back.

Will ran at Hutch and hugged him. I could tell they were brothers before this huge get together. I felt arms wrap around my neck. I looked and saw Desiree. I hugged her. We could without her being shocked. I felt myself being pulled away from Desiree.

"Let's go baby," Hutch stated as he pulled me away.

"Wait," Will said smacking his brother's arm. "You can't date my ex and you can't date my friend's ex. She dated one of my best friends. I draw the line Hutch."

Hutch lifted will off the ground by his shirt collar. "Shut up Little Man. You have no control over who I date. Stay out of my love life." He dropped Will and grabbed me and carried me off bridal style.

"Oh you stupid idiot Hitch," a voice yelled. Cato.

"It's Hutch!" Hutch barked dropping me.

I stood between the guys and turned to Cato.

"It's only one date. We can get back together once the date is over," I explained.

"Sweet heart, no girl has every just been on one date with me. They all demand a second date," Hutch said.

I laughed and turned to Hutch. "If that's the same story with your brother, you should know we couldn't hold down a long term relationship for over a month."

"Little Man couldn't keep a girlfriend for a week, a month is rare," Hutch argued back.

"Not true, Raquel and I have been dating for a month and a half," Will argued fighting with his brother.

"Whatever Little Man. Raquel is probably blind. That is the only reason she would still be with you!"

"Willy bear, what's going on?" Raquel said snuggling up against Will. Knowing her, she was pushing Hutch's buttons.

"Are you blind?" Hutch asked Raquel.

"If I was, how could I punch you perfectly in the nose?" Hutch looked confused until Raquel punched him square in the nose.

She pulled Will back into the backyard.

"I said one date. This will never happen again. It face, I'm counting what I'm about to do as our date," I said as I pulled Hutch into a kiss.

I pulled away and kicked Hutch into the shins. I pulled Cato closer to me and we walked into the backyard. Once we got there, Will patted my back.

"Sorry about not warning you about my brother. We was killed in the games last year and he sort of was and I guess still is a nut," Will smiled.

"I only have to work with him, I smiled.

Things are truly sort of messed up.

**Here is chapter six. I hope everyone is enjoying what your reading. Please review, favorite and follow. If you have any suggestions for a chapter, let me know. That chapter will be dedicated to you. Well, if you have an account. If you don't, you'll just be known as a guest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I had a suggestion that I will turn into a chapter but first I want to do something to lead up to it. I hope you like my plan and this chapter I think is the perfect lead up. Here we go to the setup for something awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. (I find myself constantly repeating this)**

Chapter 7 - The Threat

Clove POV

Long day. That is the only way to describe how my day was. I finally get to go home. I had to do a little practice mission. It took all day and I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep on the mission. I hate how much training I have to do. Yes, I understand I'm a career and I train constantly, but guardian angel training is constant and very intense. More intense than career training. The trainers really need to step up their training abilities. I saw what I thought was a pamphlet in my screen door. As I got closer, I realized it was a note. I grabbed the note on my way in and sat on the couch to read it. This was so weird.

_Dear Clove,_

_You think what you did is funny? You think I'm going to lay off? Think again Clove. We both know there were sparks when we kissed. I can't let you get away with what happened. You will pay. You will suffer._

_And I won't just stop with you. Your friends will suffer. They will be locked up and kept away from you. Even my little brother. Will means something to you but nothing to me. That Cato guy will be punished more than anyone. He was the leader to take the necklaces off so who knows how bad his punishment will be. I could tell you cared about him. I will take his punishment to my max. For turning you and your friends in, I get to handle one person's punishment. I would either take you and your punishment will be me, or I will take Cato and he will suffer beyond his worst nightmares._

_There is only one way to get out of this. Meet me in the conference room tomorrow at noon._

_Love Always, Hutch_

I rolled my eyes. I decided to talk to Will. Awkwardly, I walked past Cato and Raquel's house to Will's house. I pounded on Will's door until he answered. He looked at me with a confused look. I stuffed the note into his face. He looked at the paper before he handed it back to me.

"What do you think of your brother threatening me like that?" I demanded.

"Clove, that paper is blank," Will gave me a puzzled look.

"Will, let me read you the note," I said. "Dear Clove-"

"I'm going to stop you there. Clove. I see the paper being blank. I honestly think you are making this up to get my brother in trouble. Just drop it," Will said shutting the door in my face.

I was in shock. I snapped my fingers which would be how I get revenge on Will. I went to my house and I went to bed. I sat up and realized I haven't eaten all day. I went and made some quick food and went to bed.

...

I woke up at eleven. I got up and got ready for the day. I brushed my dark hair and put in some purple extensions. I pulled on some dark skinny stretchies and a green tee with a tree on the front. I slipped on some neon skate shoes I borrowed from Desiree. I looked at my hair and made the decision to put my hair into a side braid instead of leaving it down. I jogged to the angel headquarters and looked at my phone. It was noon. I pulled my braid over my shoulder and walked into the conference room and saw Hutch looking out the window. I silently shut the door and Hutch whipped around. He gestured to the couch. I took a deep breath and sat down. Hutch started talking.

"Clove. I'll give you the choice. We have a serious one-month relationship or I turn you in and make Cato sorry he ever liked you. I'm giving you the choice. Choose wisely. You have until seven tonight to make your mind up. Be smart about this."

Hutch got up and left. I sat there in shock. I went outside and called my baby, Cato.

"Hey Baby. We need to talk seriously."

"Are you breaking up with me? Do we need to talk about our relationship? I swear I will change if you need me to. Please don't break up with me baby!"

"Cato, shut your face hole and listen. We need to talk about Hutch. He giving me a decision of either dating him for at least a month or he will turn us in for breaking the necklaces and he will personally punish you. What should we do. Break up for a month or will you deal with the punishments?"

"I'm not breaking up with you. I will deal with whatever Hutch will dish out. I wouldn't let you fall into Hutch's dirty hands."

"Love you Cato. I don't know if I can let you be punished. Are you sure?"

"Baby, I dealt with mutts tearing away at me. There is nothing that will break me. And if your with me, I can deal with whatever will happen."

I blow Cato a kiss through the phone and I turn around to go back inside. I flinch went I see Maysilee standing a few inches behind me.

"How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"I heard you say are you sure then I walked up to you and just stood behind you while you listened to whoever you were talking to. Is there something I should know?"

"No. At least, not right now," I said walked past her.

Maysilee followed me inside I walked up to Hutch and told him I made up my mind. He lead me to the conference room and I told him.

"I can't date you. Do. Your. Worst," I spun on my heels and walked out of the conference room.

I sat on a chair at a little table. I grabbed a hot chocolate and tried to calm down. I put my head on the table but I felt a hand on my back. I looked and saw Diamond and she sat down followed by Maysilee, who had bringing two teas.

"Guys, I sort of need to wrap my head around something alone. If you don't mind, could I be left alone?" I requested.

"Ya Sweetie, if you need anything, just let us know," Maysilee whispered.

"We're here for you," Diamond added as she and Maysilee went to play darts.

What am I getting myself into?

What am I already in?

**There is chapter seven. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Remember, I really like chapter suggestions. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi everybody. First of all, there is something I really think I should let you know. I'm honestly losing my motivation and spark for this story. I guess I wasn't as well prepared for this story as I thought I was. I went so far off my original idea that I've been struggling to keep writing this story. I had a plan that could keep my story going for quite a while but as soon as I took the first step off the path, I couldn't go back to the path. I will probably start closing down the story. I might post just one more chapter after this one but I will try to make it a bit longer. I really want to thank lstine2000 for your continued support of my story. You honestly made me smile with every one of your reviews. After this, I may do another Clato Clarvel love triangle but maybe modern day. I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed and even just read my story. Thanks for the support and sorry for the super long note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**This chapter is dedicated to lstine2000 for the amazing idea.**

Chapter 8 - Love and Lies

Clove POV

I understood everything now. I knew what I was in. I was outside with Maysilee and Diamond in the yard and we were doing one handed cartwheels. I was about to do mine when both my arms were grabbed. I was picked up off the ground and carried away from Maysilee and Diamond into the main building by to big bulky men who I assumed were security. I heard Maysilee and Diamond's feet running after the guards. I brought into an office and the doors were locked. I was told to sit and not say anything. I crosses my arms and probably sat there for a good hour until anyone else entered the room. It was literally just me in the room. The guards left an hour ago. I noticed Rue and Jonah carried into the room followed by Will, Desiree, Flint, Annie, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, and everyone else being dragged in my by their arms. I stood up and ran to the group. I hugged Desiree and Glimmer. Marvel and Cato pulled me away and behind them as men with what appeared to be guns entered. They were pointed at the ground but they could be raised and pointed at the crowd and shot at any second. Being me, I snuck to the front of the crowd using the smaller holes in the crowd. I crossed my arms as I looked at the guards.

"What is this about?" I demanded to the guards.

Someone knocked on the door and the guards opened the door and in came Stefania and Hutch. Hutch. Hutch! HUTCH! That idiot actually told on my crew.

"Everyone take a seat," Stefania barked.

Everyone sat down. Cato sat down on my right side and grabbed my hand while Desiree did the same thing on my left side. I squeezed both of my friends' hands.

"Alright everyone, we're all here for one reason. I heard from Hutch that Clove had given you guys instructions on how to remove your necklaces without getting shocked. Those necklaces are given to you and you actually get them removed after about two to three years. You only need to wear them so Clove can get her training done. If you can honestly tell me who affected this decision most of all, they will be punished while everyone else will be let off the hook. If anyone would like the truth bracelet to tell me the truth of the mastermind behind the plan, let me know," Stefania held out the truth bracelet and I snatched it out of her hand.

I slipped the bracelet on and held it out for everyone to see. "Hutch is the person who told me how I could get my friends to remove their electric necklaces."

My bracelet flashed green. It meant I told the truth. Stefania looked at Hutch and he started to coward into his chair. He disappeared under the table and appeared on the other end by the door. He ran out of the room. Will started chasing his brother and we let him chase his older brother. We heard yelling and then something fall and break. I assume they knocked over a vase or something. I heard two girls scream then a boy scream. Will lead Maysilee and Diamond in with Hutch in some form of bubble. They girls looked like they were trying to hold Hutch in the bubble. The girls relaxed and the bubble popped. The girls each grabbed one of Hutch's arms. He struggled until Maysilee started giving him the submission pose. She released the pose as Stefania stepped up to Hutch.

"Hutch, you will be given your punishment when I am done here. Maysilee, Diamond, take Hutch to the holding cells," Stefania demanded to the girls before they dragged Hutch away. She turned to everyone. "Now to deal with you guys. Your punishment will be-" I cut her off.

"Hold up. It was Hutch who told us how to remove the necklaces. Why is our group being punished?"

"Well Clove, your group did remove their necklaces without permission," Stefania barked.

"Well," I started. "I won't let my friends be punished. I will deal with all the punishments. Just don't let my friends be punished," I stated firmly.

Desiree walked up to my side and grabbed my hand. "I'm not letting Clove deal with all the punishments by herself. I'll be punished with her."

Cato grabbed my other hand. "I'm in too."

Glimmer and Marvel walked up to the line. They joined in the chain. Everyone joined the chain. I tried to let go of Desiree and Cato's hands but they held on tightly. Stefania smiled when she pulled me out of the chain. She turned me to face my friends and put her arm on my shoulders.

"Clove you showed bravery when you volunteered to take all your friend's places for punishments. but you also showed something. You obviously care about your friends and they all care you you in return. We thought friends really take an angel from their training, but you seemed to prove us wrong with your focus on training even though your friends' have had their necklaces off for probably a while now. I don't think I need to punish you or your friends. You all can head out for the day. See you tomorrow Clove," Stefania smiled before she walked out of the room in the direction of the holding cells.

Cato ran at me and lifted me off the ground and spun me around in his arms. Desiree came and pulled me and Cato apart. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. Marvel and Cato high-fived the bro way. Everyone was excited. We walked away.

I was so happy this turned out how this turned out.

**Here is the possible second last chapter of Guardian Angel. Please review, favorite, and follow. I hope every is enjoying my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey to my fellow fanfiction addicts. I decided this will be my final chapter. I know I said if I got over 10 reviews I wouldn't stop at a 10 chapter, the story would be longer than that. But like I said in my last chapter, I went way off what I wanted to say. This chapter will be a short time with Cato and Clove before I switch to Clove and Maysilee. I really hope all my supporters like this final chapter. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 9 - No Goodbye Lasts Forever

Clove POV

Just laying in a hammock with Cato. I think that is how my death should always be nothing could spoil my mood. I could fall asleep in Cato's arms. I rested my head on Cato's chest. My phone buzzed. It was little Miss. Glimmer. It was her inviting us to Marvel's birthday party tomorrow. Wait. Marvel's eighteenth birthday is tomorrow? I looked at Cato but before I could say anything, he kissed me. I pushed my hair off my face.

"Cato, did you know tomorrow Marvel turns eighteen?"

"I did not know that. Do you realize that we probably will stop counting birthdays soon? I don't think saying 'I turn 7962 tomorrow' will sound great. I think we'll probably just say 'Tomorrow is my birthday' because who wants to keep track of their age after a certain point?"

I shrugged knowing Cato was right. I fell on his chest. We looked at the stars. They were beautiful. As Cato would say "They sparkle, but not as much as my eyes.'

"Clove, the stars sparkle, but not as much as your eyes."

I called it. This wasn't the first time Cato said that to me. Once, we were sitting on his roof and he said that exact line to me. He also said that to me at the academy's last night picnic to honor every year a district two person wins the games. He said it to me at a race I was going to participate in on a late night. Cato was stroking my hair. I looked at my phone to check the time. I sat up and kissed Cato.

"Baby, it's getting late so I'm going to head home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and, knowing Marvel, the party is going to last until midnight or longer."

"I guess I'll let you leave Clover. See you tomorrow Princess."

I put my arm on his throat. "Never call me Princess," I joked removing my arm and heading home.

I pulled my dark hair into a ponytail and slipped into a tank top and a pair of pajama pants I stole from Marvel. I laid down and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow will be a long day, knowing Marvel that is.

_*The Next Morning, 5:13 AM*_

"What do you want Glimmer?" I demanded as I answered my phone.

"Well, I told everyone to be here by five. It's 5:13 and you are still not here. Where are you?"

"Sleeping like a normal person. It is only 5:13."

"Even Cato got up for five. Marvel has been looking for you for the past thirteen minutes."

"Tell Captain Dork I'll be there as soon as I get up."

I hung up and went to my closet. I pulled out some leopard print skinny jeans and a plain black tank top. I got dressed and took my ponytail out and fixed it. I slipped on my favorite cowboy boys with high heels. They were just plain and they reached to between the knee and ankle. I went downstairs and dragged myself to Glimmer's house. There were chocolate chip pancakes and strawberry banana smoothies for everyone to have for breakfast. I went to the breakfast buffet and saw Glimmer waiting for me.

"Hey Glimmer," I said as I took some pancakes and grabbed a smoothie.

"Clove! There you are! I'm going to tell Marvel your here," Glimmer said as she walked away from the booth.

I sat down with Cecelia, Raquel and Desiree at Glimmer's table. We all ate until Marvel came and leaned over me. I jumped and slapped him. He pressed his nose against mine.

"I deserved that," he smiled.

"Happy birthday," I said turning to face Marvel.

"Thanks," he said.

...

We were doing little birthday speeches. Marvel started, then Glimmer, and while Cato was doing his little speech, my phone buzzed. It was Maysilee.

'Sorry for writing this more as a novel than a regular text, but I need to talk to you and I know it's your friend Marvel's birthday. The guardian angel council wanted me to tell you that they want to send you on your first REAL guardian angel mission. The only thing is you won't be doing this alone. I'll be with you because this IS your first real job after your training. Honestly, I don't see why they want me to go with you because you are the most advanced guardian angel we have ever gotten. I assume I'm only going to make sure everything goes smoothly. Anyways, you are heading off soon and you need to get here soon. See you soon. Love ya Girlie.'

It was time for my speech. Cato just ended as I finished reading Maysilee's novel of a text.

I walked up to the center of the room. "Hey everyone. First of, happy birthday Marvel. You are a special boy. In more ways than one. But there is something I really should add. I want to say goodbye. Not forever, but for now. I learned from my older brother a long time ago that no goodbye lasts forever. I have to go for my first ever guardian angel mission. So I guess for, now, goodbye." I stepped out of the middle of the circle and started walking to the door.

"Clove stop," Marvel called after me.

I turned on my heels and turned to the group. Marvel, Desiree and Cato pushed to the front of the group.

"Is this honestly goodbye?" Desiree sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Not forever. Like I said, no goodbye lasts forever. This is just my first mission. What will happen is this won't be a long mission. I'll be back in probably be a short mission," I said choking back my own tears.

"What does that mean? No goodbye last forever," Glimmer asked leaning over the back of her couch.

"Everyone person you meet you will see again. Even if it happens in heaven. When you send someone a goodbye, it won't mean that it is forever. It is temporary. Everyone goodbye ends with another hello to that person later. This goodbye isn't forever. It is for now," I explained.

"I love you Clove. I'll miss you. I'll miss you a lot," Cato said looking at his feet.

"I'll miss you Cato. I'll miss you all a lot. You'll all be in my thoughts everyday. And I hope I'll be in yours. I got to go. Maysilee is waiting," I said as I walked out the door.

...

I sat in the lounge. Maysilee came and got me. We were going to talk before we go. Maysilee put her hand on my arm.

"Clove, I can tell you're taking this hard. My first mission was really hard too. But it gets easier. Trust me. I can go on a mission and not worry about how long this mission will take. I always know that when I get back, there will be people who are happy I'm back. As I always say before I go for my missions, no goodbye last forever," Maysilee smiled.

"I say that all the time. It helps me all the time," I smiled.

"Well it's completely true," Maysilee said as she grabbed both my hands.

"No goodbye last forever," we stated together.

Stefania walked in. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Ready."

Maysilee and I stood up. We changed to angels and we went down to earth.

This goodbye with my friends won't be forever.

No goodbye ever lasts forever.

THE END

**Well I hope everyone likes my latest fanfiction. I'll start a new one as soon as I can. For now, this is goodbye. But remember, no goodbye ever lasts forever. In case your wondering, yes, I was trying to teach everyone that no goodbye lasts forever. Please review and favorite my hard work.**


End file.
